an impossible story of love
by Ian the Cyber King
Summary: He was a Syrus. She was Alexis. He was a Slife red slacker. She was an Obelisk blue superior. This is the story of how the most beautiful and odd pair came together. rated t for love scenes. Come on, let Syrus have his day in the sun!


Opposites Attract, an impossible story of love

**_This story is of a combination of the anime universe, manga universe, and my own . Syrus (ANIME), Alexis(MANGA AND .), and the plot is of both ANIME AND . I like this couple, but it is just an impossible story of love, and i built a reality where they would fit._**

**_disclamier_**

**_Ian the Cyber King: oh come on! do i really have to do this?  
_**

**_Master D: Yes Ian. It's the only way those silly little sheep could tell you didn't make yugioh gx._**

**_Ian the Cyber King: HEY! I don't care if you are the master of reality, but nobody insults my precious readers!_**

**_Master D: Alright, alright, if you do the disclamier, i will apoligize._**

**_Ian the Cyber King: okay then. I, Ian the Cyber King, do not own YU-GI-OH GX! because if i did, i would have Sy and Lexi hook up!_**

**year 1**

He was Syrus.

She was Alexis.

He was a Slifer red slacker.

She was an Obelisk blue superior.

He was doomed to stand in the shadow of his brother and best friend.

She stood at the top next to the kaiser and her own brother.

He dueled with the cartoon machines.

She dueled with the force of the northern realm.

He fought to be heard, to be seen in his own light.

She was crowned the ice queen of duel academy.

His skills were growing, his light burning brighter.

She stood higher than he could of imagined.

He thought she was true beauty personifed, a goddess of kindness.

She never even gave his figure a second look.

He thought of her night and day, his determination to be seen at maxinum.

She thought of Jaden, what was for lunch, how her brother was doing, and what would look good on her.

**year 2**

He one day evolved, grew to the next level, but his love never faltered.

She finally noticed the little slifer had grown, become stronger, smarter, had stepped up in the world, but he was still the folish little kid.

His deck had evolved, stronger, quicker, and more deadly, but he still got his butt handed to him constantly.

She talked to him more, saw his little light change, noticing things about him that she never took the time to see, things that made her laugh with happiness, things that made her admire this little Ra yellow.

He noticed every action she made around _jaden_, how she smiled at jaden's silly actions, clung to jaden's arm during calm times, and spoke about jaden in that lovley way that she never used with him.

**back from the stars**

She was wondering how she really felt about jaden, ever since the ordeal amongst the stars,the mission to save jesse and eventualy themselves, she had real weird feelings every time she was with him, that not so little anymore blue haired Ra, the feelings of thousands of butterflys swarming in her stomach.

He had rose into his own duelist, saved his freinds from the stars, he had his life restored, but it has been so long since he had an urge of love for the ice queen but he had never, ever forgotten her, but when he had seen jaden's selfish action's(and his eventual fall to the dark side), all he thought about was of how alexis would deal with it, and his love strengthed.

she started to want him, to dream of him, to think of him night and day, and she wondered if he could possibly feel the same, since it was she who had said she could never love him.

He caught her doing somthing he had never thought she would do around him, staring at him and blushing when she was caught.

She saw that he had grown two and half feet, his muscles had bulked up, he had grown into a very,_ very, __**very **_handsome man, and she wasn't ashamed to be attracted to Syrus, she had to tell him sometime.

He became more confidant with himself, but all he saw was Alexis, her supple curves her beutiful flowing blond hair, her bright shining eyes, and her lovely long legs, he was shining so bright now, he had to tell her how he felt now.

She ran to the Ra yellow dorms as fast as she could, detrimed to tell him her true feelings, to speak her feelings of love.

He was running to the Obelisk blue girl's dorm, he had to confess his love for her, to let it all out. He was running through the forest so fast that he did not notice the streak of blue and yellow that ran right into him until he finally struck it.

They fell down on top of each other,(well, syrus fell on alexis, his head between her breasts), and they stopped thinking when they noticed the other's identity. Syrus looked up and stared into lexi's big beutiful eye's and he knew. Alexis lifted her head and stared into sy's round, kind eye's and she knew. Without words their feelings were spoken by their actions, Syrus moved up closer and kissed Alexis on the lips, tasting her sweet cherry chapstick, feeling her lips quiver with anticipation for love. Alexis was not surprised by Syrus's actions, in fact, it was what she wanted, she loosened up and kissed back, her hands rubbing his back and the back of his head, entering a state of cloud nine, letting his tounge enter her mouth and she wrestled his for dominacy but lost to her enjoment. Syrus tasted everything and rubbed her body, feeling a growth of epic proportions below his belt, his every hope for her love was finally a reality, well almost, but whatever, he was happy as he could be for the moment. After 10 minutes of intense love, they broke for air, all terms of time and space, status and class, and anything else, ceased to matter to them. They then after awile got up, blusing like two really red tomatoes, neither needing to say anything, spent the night in the Obelisk blue girl's dorm, letting their massive pools of pent up love wash over each other, marking this as the third most wonderful day of their entire lives togther.

**FIN**


End file.
